1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate mounting structure, a developer container, an image forming unit, an image forming apparatus, and a substrate mounting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-247567, Ishiguro et al. describe an image forming apparatus including an image forming unit. The image forming unit has a main body and a toner cartridge detachably attached to the main body. When the toner contained in the toner cartridge is used up, the toner cartridge is replaced with another one.